Shape of You
by elliot.the.wizard
Summary: Alec has been coming to the Pandemonium Fight Club for years. One day he gets assigned to teach a new, very cute, very hot, very bi guy. Haha it rhymed. I'm really weird, sorry. Enjoy, and I can tell you honestly the story is better then the summary.


I swung my arm back, preparing myself as my cloth covered knuckles hit the punching bag. Swinging my body back and forth, I entered a rhythmic trance, just back and forth and back and forth. I blocked out the mundane noises of everyone and everything around me, focusing solely on my flying fist.

During the struggle of coming out to my parents, I had to relieve all my pent up anger an pain somewhere, so I started boxing in a club I found advertised somewhere or another.

I now stood sweating in and dimly lit concrete room, completely void of all natural light. The battered navy bag swung freely on the rusting chain, the momentum of my punchs leaving it looking like a pendulum.

I had come out to my whole family three years ago, but the Pandemonium fight club was still a place I visited regularly, whenever I felt the need to hit something.

Knowing I was all alone, I tugged my soaked muscle tee off, depositing it unceremoniously on the bare floor by my feet. Walking across the room, I picked up the heavy weights I knew resided next to the door. Absentmindedly, I chose the two heaviest, lifting one in each hand whilst my mind was in another place. Lost in though, I didn't notice as familiar presence entered the room. At a sharp cough, I entered again the realm of reality.

Not so carefully placing the weights back on the rack, I grabbed a stained towel and turned around to face my visitors. First I saw Hodge, one of the higher-up members of 'staff' here. He was an old friend, and I grinned at him as I wiped my arms dry. Hodge moved a step forward, revealing a second guest. Upon seeing said man, I felt my brow raise in surprise, my grin settled into a smirk.

"Hey there, pretty boy." I said, confident after so many years of not being so. The beautiful man jerked his eyes off where they had obviously been located, reading my face. I felt my mouth take on a smug expression and I flashed him a pearly white smile. I took a quick second to check him out myself, and I was very please with what I saw.

The man's skin was a lovely golden honey colour, his soft ebony hair styled in lethal looking spikes atop his head. He wore a tight grey tank, outlining the evident yet not entirely solid muscle of his chest. Never the less, I licked my lips, especially after seeing the 'bi, bi, bi' caption plastered colourfully onto of the grey.

My eyes were soon drawn to his face, his slanting features revealing an incredibly enticing Asian decent. His eyes were a beautiful golden green, reminding me of a cat. As he saw me look his over, I sent him a wink, causing a barely noticeable flush to spread over his sharp cheekbones. I faced Hodge, a questioning look on my face. He looking in between us a few times before clearing his throat and talking.

"Hey Alec. This is out newest fighter, Magnus Bane. Magnus, this is Alec Lightwood." I reached out my hand, waiting for the man to shake it.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said pleasantly, grinning when he returned it with the cutest smile.

"Alec, you have to train him before he fights. He's new and I can't have him getting hurt." I sighed, knowing it was inevitable. I enjoy training on my own, even if the man was cute.

"Fine." I replied curtly, hoping the man -Magnus- didn't get the wrong idea. Hodge sent me a quick smile before leaving the room as quickly as he had entered.

"Sorry about this." Magnus said immediately. I looked at him, seeing he was anything but insincere.

"It's okay. I just don't usually work with people." He nodded, as if he could relate.

"Nor do I. Perhaps that's why Hodge put me with you." I nodded, agreeing immediately.

"So, how much boxing have you done before?" I asked, trying to stay on topic.

"Enough." he replied briefly, leaving no room for more conversation. I rolled my eyes and gestured towards the punching bag, now hanging still from the ceiling. At a nod from me, he started hitting it. I watched for a bit, noting all the thing he did well and the parts that needed improvement.

"You're not doing this right." I said finally. He stopped, looking at me. "You're going at it as if you had more muscle. That's not you advantage. You're nimble, I can see that. Use it." he nodded, though looking slightly confused. He continued with what he has being doing before, though not changing it enough.

I walked up being him, not stopping him but reaching an arm forward and placing it above his hip. "Keep tension here." I said into his ear, feeling him shudder slightly at the touch. I smirked as he swished his head to try and face me. "You're fast. When you fight, use that to your advantage. Get the first hit and you may have a chance."

He snorted at my blunt tone, the moment shattered. He carried on, and I continued correcting him and giving him tips. He was improving, and I decided to put his skills to the test.

"Stop." I said abruptly. He did just that, grabbing the bag to stop its incessant swinging as he faced me.

I moved to the matt on the other side of the room, getting into a fighting stance and jerking my chin to get him to follow.

He walked in front of me, trying to copy my form.

"Remember what I said." I reminded him before swinging my arm without warning. He immediately lifted his, blocking the hit. I swung the other and he did the same. Reflexively, I kicked the open area or his abdomen, clearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Be careful. Don't leave places unprotected." He nodded sharply, regaining his form and straightening. This time I waited for him to make a move. When he realised that, he kicked out with his leg. It was messy and unpracticed, but still effective. I managed to block it just in time.

"You're better at defence." I said as I kicked yet another shot at his legs. I caught behind his knees, forcefully bending them and causing him to curl in on himself. His closed his eyes tight, as if inticipating the shock of the landing. Right before he hit the floor, I reached down a scooped under he body, holding him as if I had dipped him.

He opened his eyes after a second, realising he wasn't going to fall. Noticing their position, Magnus blushed more prominently then before. I lifted him back up, letting him regain his balance.

"Again."


End file.
